


Xavier Jerks Off Like a Nerd

by Bubblegumgirl14



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5726755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubblegumgirl14/pseuds/Bubblegumgirl14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His mind was so occupied with a girl he liked; Ilibis. She was the cause of his daydreams; he knew he'd regret what he was about to do, but it was the only way to clear his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Xavier Jerks Off Like a Nerd

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xnecromancies](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=xnecromancies).



Brewing potions requires constant concentration. Mistakes will be made when one’s mind keeps wandering off, thinking about the same girl again and again. That was exactly Xavier’s problem. He had made this herbal remedy a thousand or so times before. Today it just wasn’t working. One forgotten ingredient here, too many clockwise stirs here; next thing he knew Xavier had made just a cauldron of goop.

His familiar, Ramael, was watching his vain efforts all day. He was flapping around and squawking irritably, annoyed by Xavier’s incompetence. Xavier couldn’t think with Ramael’s noise, so he sent him off and told him not to come back for half an hour or so, just so he could think straight. Ramael flew out of the shack in a huff, following his master’s orders.

With the demon crow gone, Xavier knew just what to do. He locked himself in his room, took his plague mask off and flopped down on the bed. For a while he did nothing but lie on his back, staring at the ceiling. His mind was so occupied with a girl he liked; Ilibis. She was the cause of his daydreams, and why he couldn't get any potions finished. He knew he'd regret what he was about to do, but it was the only way to clear his head.

Xavier snaked his left hand down his trousers and felt for his dick. He didn’t realise how hard he already was and it surprised him a little. He yanked his pants down to free his hard on and started rubbing his shaft slowly. He closed his eyes and thought of Ilibis; their time spent together, how soft her skin was...

Xavier found himself pumping harder, letting out suppressed squeals of enjoyment _just_ in case Ramael had come back earlier Xavier arched his hips into his own hand, imaging it was Ilibis on top of him, sharing his moans of pleasure. He knew he was close; his right hand gripped his own hair for something to hold on to and his main was getting tired. In a pained whisper, Xavier called out.

“Ilibis...”

He was orgasming in seconds.

Xavier lay still for a moment, basking in the afterglow. His thoughts of Ilibis remained, but they felt friendly, warm; no longer traumatising him. Once he caught his breath, Xavier got up and wiped the mess off himself. He went back to making the potion and found it easier to concentrate. Just as he was bottling it up, Ramael flew back in and was pleased with Xavier’s progress. Brewing potions requires constant concentration. Mistakes will be made when one’s mind keeps wandering off, thinking about the same girl again and again. Sometimes a quick wank is all it takes to sort it out.


End file.
